Lost Past, New Future
by Silverstarfox
Summary: A girl from our world is suddenly thrown into the world of Dragon Ball. Not sure how she got there she helps her new friends defeat an evil enemy. May change to M rating later.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Past, New Future

Chapter 1

From a young age I never felt like I belonged. My mother would just tell me that I was more sensitive to my surroundings than other people, and that I should just forget about it and get on with my life.

But I knew deep down inside that she was wrong. Every time she would talk to me it felt like she was holding something back from me, hiding some god-awful truth. I didn't realise how right I was until my eighteenth birthday.

"Relena honey, don't forget to be home before six!" My mother shouted to me as I opened the front door to leave.

"I won't mom. See you later!" I shouted back, checking my bag to make sure my purple gi for martial arts class was in there.

Zipping up my coat against the bitter cold wind that blew my short silver hair behind me I started off for the leisure centre that I attended four times a week for my martial arts class.

_Today's the day!_ I thought excitedly, quickening my pace as I remembered my last session with sensei Lei Sung, as he read out the list of pupils that would be advancing to the final stage, if they past the trials that took place today.

Fifteen minutes later I was in the locker room, alone, changing into my gi when that feeling of being watched came over me. Looking about me I frowned at myself as I tied my brown belt around my waist, still feeling as though someone was watching me.

_It's my nerves!_ I realised, leaving the locker room behind me as I headed down towards the large hall where the trials were being held.

"Hey Lena, ya made it!"

Smiling at Sid, another sensei from a different group, I quickly signed myself in. Just as I was about to go on in Sid put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. Looking back at his smiling face I raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, happy b'day! I wish you good luck and hope that you do well enough to pass." Sid whispered low enough so I could only hear, as a group of youngsters came out of the men's locker room behind ho.

"Thanks!" I smiled back, before going inside.

After half an hour introduction from my sensei as he showed us who the three judges were and what formations they were marking us on, we were ready to begin. Looking about me at the others I could tell that there were nine in total, including me, who were being put through the trials.

_This shouldn't take too long._ I thought, catching the eye of my sensei and nodding a greeting, before turning my attention back to the floor in front of me.

After an hour of watching the other pupils trying to prove themselves worthy enough to pass I realised it was my turn. Jumping to my feet from my knees I walked to the middle of the floor and bowed to my sensei and then the judges, before getting into my starting stance.

For the past few months I had been practising my moves and formations until I could not stand any more. Now in graceful but swift movements I showed the judges what I was made of, and knew my sensei was smiling slightly at his long time pupil who had surpassed every other pupil in his class, and was the youngest too.

_This is my time to shine!_ I smiled inwardly to myself, as someone else stepped onto the floor for the hand-to-hand combat stage.

At the end of the day I was smiling proudly as the head judge awarded me with my final belt and certificate. I was still smiling when my sensei came up to me.

"You did well, Relena-san," Sensei Lei congratulated as he walked up to me.

"Thank you Sensei." I replied, bowing my head. "I heard you are leaving, is that true?"

"Yes, going back to my homeland. Here, a little gift for you, before I go." Sensei Lei said, as he took out a small black velvet pouch form the folds of his gi.

Smiling as I took it from him I slowly opened it, and felt a tear roll down my cheek at the small silver medallion suspended from a silver chain. Looking at the small ice blue jewel surrounded by weird writing I looked back at my Sensei for an answer.

"That was your father's, Relena-san. He told me to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday. I'm sorry he could not be here to give it to you in person." Sensei Lei informed me. "It is getting late, better you go home now before it rains."

Nodding my head I bowed again to him before watching him leave. Putting the necklace on I quickly headed back to the locker room as a clap of thunder rolled across the heavens outside, shaking the building slightly with its intensity.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted, closing the door quickly behind me as the storm outside worsened. Hearing no reply I headed into the kitchen for something to eat when I saw the note taped to the fridge door. After reading it and finding out that she had gone to the shops for something I quickly raided the fridge for something to eat, when I saw that it was nearly five o'clock.

Grabbing a carton of juice and a packet of corn dogs I quickly hurried to my room to watch my favourite carton, Dragon Ball Z.

_What a b'day!_ I thought excitedly, realizing that it was nearing the end of the Freeza saga. An hour later of watching my favorite show I had just turned off and was heading for a shower when I realized mom hadn't returned yet from her trip to the shops.

_Probably couldn't find what she was looking for so went somewhere else._ I thought, stepping under the hot spray of the shower. Clean, dry and dressed in sweatpants and a vest I was heading downstairs to stick my dirty gi in the wash when the lights suddenly flickered in and off, before finally giving up altogether.

_Damn it!_ I cursed, after hitting my bare foot on a chair leg. Rubbing it as I searched for a flashlight I suddenly felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Spinning around on the heel of my foot I turned the flashlight on and played its beam through the darkened kitchen. Cursing myself for being afraid of nothing I suddenly realized that the storm had stopped, leaving an eerie silence behind.

_That's odd, how come I can't hear any night animals or the sounds of the cars outside._ I thought, heading over to look out the rear window at our back yard.

Seeing the large gate swing open at the back of our property I quickly looked at my dog Sharax's hut, and saw that he was nowhere in sight. Sighing heavily as I realized that the dumb mutt had gotten out I quickly slipped my shoes and coat back on before going outside into the silent night.

_This is really creepy!_ I thought, as that feeling again swept through me.

Being glad that my senses were far more acute than anyone else's, I quickly picked up Sharax's barking, and saw that he was running up the hill behind our house. Looking ahead of him at the very top I saw something gleam as the silence was broken by a flash of lightning, before being deafened by the clap of thunder after it.

_Christ!_ I cringed, rubbing my ears as I took off after my dog, who had now reached the thing on top of the hill.

Cursing at the dog loudly as I neared him I suddenly stopped when I saw the object in front of him. Ignoring Sharax's barks as he ran around my legs I reached for the orange ball with a shaky hand.

_No way, this has got to be someone's idea of a joke!_ I wondered, seeing the double star at the center as I looked at it closely.

Gasping in fright when the ball suddenly started **GLOWING**, I quickly picked it up off the ground after dropping it, and knew then that it was a real Dragon Ball when i felt a sudden warmness spread through my body.

Feeling my body becoming light I didn't notice the glowing red eyes in the sky above me a everything around me went silent again, and my eyes slowly closed as I felt my consciousness slip away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were facing off against the rest of the Ginyu Force when it happened.

First the sky went black as night, then the heavens let loose a roar of thunder, with flashes that were so bright that both sides had to shield their eyes. Finally the ground beneath them trembled as a final bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them, signalling the end of the strange phenomena.

"That was worse than Tien's Solar Flare." Krillin commented, rubbing his eyes so he could see again.

"Looks like Team Ginyu are having the same problem." Vegeta thought aloud, seeing the brood above them rubbing their eyes.

"Go...Goku, is that what I think it is!" Krillin asked his friend, pointing to the place where the lightning had struck the ground.

"Wha...a girl! But how...damn, the Ginyu squad are starting to recover. Krillin, you and Gohan get that girl to safety!" Goku told them, pointing to the lifeless form as he kept his eyes on the fiends above them.

"Kakarrot, what is the meaning of this!" Vegeta yelled at him. "Just leave the girl where she is, she's probably dead anyway."

"Well, her ki says otherwise." Goku replied, sensing that both Krillin and his son had moved her out of harms way.

Muttering under his breath about Kakarrot being an idiotic baka, Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and stared daggers at the lower class Saiyan warrior standing in front of him, before returning his attention back to the task at hand.

_One of these days Kakarrot, your good intentions are going to kill you and the rest of your dumb friends._ Vegeta thought angrily to himself, as Rikuum came floating down to their level, pointing a finger in his direction.

"Hey Veggie breath, looks like it's you and me first. So don't start crying when I beat your worthless hide into oblivion." Rikuum sneered at him, before striking more ridiculous poses.

baring his teeth in disgust back at him Vegeta strode over to the lumbering giant and got into his fighting stance.

_Why is Kami's name do they always have to do those ridiculous poses._ Vegeta thought sarcastically, before launching himself at his opponent.

* * *

When I awoke my senses were all out of focus, my ears felt like someone had stuffed wads of cotton wool in them and my vision was blurry too. As well as the dull pain coursing through my body, which I felt in a few places when I tried to move.

After blinking my eyes a few times I started to make out shapes in front of me, and realized I was laying on my back, as I noticed a strange-looking tree looming over me.

"Hey Krillin, she's awake!" A voice suddenly shouted to my right.

_Krillin? No, it can't be, can it?_ I thought, feeling someone walk over to me, then saw the face as he looked down at me.

"Hey, you're right Gohan." Krillin replied back. Then seeing the frightened and confused look that had appeared on my face when I saw his face, he sat down beside me and patted my left arm. "It's ok, we found you after that lightning bolt struck the ground. What's your name?" He suddenly asked me, helping me to a sitting position as I tried to get up.

_I don't believe it, I'm actually in the world of Dragon Ball Z. But how did I...the Dragon Ball! Where is it?_ I thought, looking about me with some effort for double star ball.

"Hey, what's the matter, have you lost something?" Gohan asked me, as I stopped my frantic search and leaned back against the tree behind me.

Realizing I was on Namek, and the Dragon Ball that had brought me here was the smaller version, I decided not to tell them what I was looking for, Instead, remembering that Krillin had asked me fr my name, I smiled at the boy and shook my head.

"Sorry to startle you like that, I thought I had lost my necklace." I lied fingering the silver medallion around my neck. "My name is Relena, nice to meet you, and thank you for saving me back there." I added, offering them my hand.

That's ok. But how in Kami's name did you get here?" Krillin asked me.

Lowering my head slightly I shook it in reply, and saw that I was wearing my purple training gi instead of the sweats I remembered changing into after my shower.

_This is starting to freak me out!_ I thought, remembering that I needed to keep my mind clear and focused if I wanted to get through whatever mess I had gotten myself into. Then hearing the sounds of fighting going off somewhere behind me I looked at Krillin for an answer.

"That's Goku and Vegeta fighting Team Ginyu. speaking of which, will you be ok here for awhile while me and Gohan go join our friends?" Krillin asked me.

Looking off in the direction that I had heard the fighting coming from I quickly nodded my head in reply, before watching them head towards the battlefield.

"Try and stay out of sight Relena!" Krillin suddenly shouted back to me. "Don't want those scumbags getting their hands on you, I wouldn't forgive myself if they did."

Smiling slightly at the bald headed monk I waved back at him as he and Gohan ran off to their comrades.

_I just hope they'll be able to beat them._ I thought sadly, trying to remember what had happened in the Freeza saga. Then suddenly remembering that Goku had trained all the way here under 100 x normal gravity I felt my curiosity get the better of me. So after a few attempts of trying to stand without falling on to my rear, I finally managed to stand up without holding onto anything. Slowly I started to inch my way in the direction I had watched Krillin and Gohan run off in.

Leaning against a tree I gasped at the sight that was in front of me. A few yards ahead stood Krillin and Gohan, as well as the good-hearted Saiyan Goku.

_This is so unreal!_ I thought, realizing that Vegeta wasn't among them.

Seeing that their heads were tilted upwards I did the same, and nearly fell over at the sight above me. In the sky was Vegeta, the mighty Saiyan prince, fighting what I guessed was Rikuum, the big lumbering giant.

_Jeez, Vegeta's getting the crap beaten out of him!_ I thought, cringing when Rikuum dealt a double-fisted blow to the back of the prince's back, sending him hurtling to the ground below.

Looking up at the cliff that looked beyond them I clenched my fists as I saw the other two remaining Team Ginyu members standing on top of it, watching the fight with large sneers on their faces.

_Even in real life they look like a bunch of jackasses._ I thought, anger flaring deep down inside of me as I watched Rikuum punch Vegeta a few hundred yards away. _Come on Vegeta, you're the prince of the god damn Saiyan's. Show this birdbrain what you're made of._ My mind suddenly screamed, even though I knew that he wasn't powerful enough to beat him.

For some strange reason unknown to me, the anger and hatred that was boiling inside me had started to make me glow a fiery red. Quickly looking at my new found friends I was shocked to see they were looking directly at me, as well as the two Team Ginyu men that were still up on the cliff.

_Oh shit!_ I thought, copying a pose Goku sometimes does with his hand behind his head, before ducking behind the tree I was next to. not before catching a glimpse of Vegeta's face as he hurled himself at Rikuum, who was doing the same as everyone else, looking at me in surprise.

* * *

As soon as Vegeta sensed someone's ki skyrocket he quickly looked over at Kakarrot and his two friends. Realizing that it wasn't them he quickly noticed the girl they had taken away earlier standing a few feet behind them next to a tree, and realized that it was her, as she suddenly glowed with a fiery red aura.

_What in Kami's name is going on here!_ Vegeta's mind demanded, before noticing that Team Ginyu's scouters had picked up the girl's ki.

Looking over at Rikuum in front of him he suddenly became aware that he had dropped his guard by doing the same as his fellow teammates.

Realizing that now was the best time to attack the unsuspecting giant, Vegeta quickly powered up an attack, before launching himself at Rikuum's back.

Smiling evilly as his sneak attack hit Rikuum Vegeta powered up again, increasing the intensity of the blast, which disintegrated the bewildered giant.

"How'd ya like that!" Vegeta suddenly shouted down at the fallen Rikuum's teammates, and quickly realized that they were no longer there.

Remembering the girl Vegeta spun round and saw that Baata had knocked down both Krillin and Gohan, and was facing off against Goku, who was trying to get past him to the girl that Jeice had a tight hold of._  
_

"Damn them!" Vegeta hissed, before descending back to the ground below.

* * *

With my full attention transfixed on Vegeta as he suddenly blasted away the unsuspecting Rikuum, I didn't notice that his fellow teammates had left their cliff top post until Jeice suddenly took me by surprise, and clamped a hand over my mouth as he tightly held me to him.

_LET ME GO!_ My mind screamed at him, as I started to buck and thrash against him.

"Whoa, you're a feisty one aren't you!" Jeice suddenly chuckled.

Feeling my temper flare again I suddenly froze when he put his mouth close to my left ear, and whispered something I could only hear.

"Just the way I like 'em. But don't worry though, as soon as my friend Baata there takes care of those four me and you are gonna have some fun." Then feeling him lick my ear I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think of a way out of this mess I had gotten myself into.

_Wait a minute, when I got angry earlier everyone suddenly looked over at me, even Team Ginyu did._ I thought excitedly, remembering that Goku and the others could sense ki, and that the three dumb asses they were facing used scouters to gauge ki. _So that means that when I got angry my ki must have shot up like a rocket for them to look at me like they did. But then again, what use is it to me if I can't channel it._

Knowing I didn't have any other choices to go by I quickly cleared my mind and focused my strength into getting the creep Jeice off of my back.

Shooting my head back and up I used it to daze him so his hold on me would loosen. Sure enough, as soon as that little manoeuvre was done I felt the hand over my mouth and his arm around my waist loosen. With my arms suddenly free I quickly grabbed onto his shoulders with my hands and in one quick movement I flipped myself over him.

_Take this you pervert! _My mind screamed at him, as I twisted in mid flip and flung him a few yards in front of me.

_Oops, that was a little too hard!_ I thought, seeing that the few yards I had intended to throw him turned out to be a few hundred.

Feeling a little relieved that the creep was off of me I suddenly jumped back and nearly out of my skin when I heard Vegeta's voice pop up to my left.

"You definitely pulled a number on him, didn't you!"

Looking over at him I suddenly felt heat rush to my cheeks, and cursed myself inwardly for it. Striking my goofy Goku pose I was about to tell him he could take over when a sudden explosion in the direction I had sent Jeice in stopped the words from forming._  
_

_Oh crap, he's recovered!_ I thought, hearing Vegeta curse under his breath, before being jerked back behind him.

"Get out of here; you'll only be a hindrance to me!" Vegeta spat at me, before walking in the direction of the fallen Jeice.

Knowing it was best to do as he says, I slowly made my way back yo Goku and the others, but stopped in mid stride as I saw them running towards me.

"Vegeta's just gone off to fight Jeice." I told them, pointing behind me in their direction.

"Relena, are you ok?" Krillin asked me after Goku had thanked me and headed off to help Vegeta.

"Yeah, we got really worried when that Jeice guy suddenly got a hold of you." Gohan butted in.

"I'm fine you two. I'm tougher than I look." I replied, smiling as I remembered how far I had thrown that creep away from me.

"Yeah, we saw! One minute that creep was holding you, then the next thing we see is you flipping over him before hurling him away." Krillin explained, as Gohan smiled and giggled in agreement.

Smiling broadly we all looked in the direction Goku had run off in when the sound of a large explosion reached our ears. Looking back at Krillin and Gohan I suddenly sprinted at top speed as a small mushroom cloud started to form in the distance.

"Hey Relena, wait for us!" Krillin shouted, before he and Gohan took off after me.

Author's note:

Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes as I have acrylic nails and typing in them can be a little difficult. I'll update when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Feeling cold air rush by me I slowly opened my eyes and tried to stretch my aching muscles, but stopped when I felt someone's arms tighten slightly around me. Suddenly realizing that Goku was the one holding me I sheepishly looked up at him and smiled.

"Had a nice nap!" He asked me, as Krillin and Gohan suddenly appeared on each side of him.

"You know, you guys are gonna have to teach me to fly sometime. I bet I must be a hindrance to you by now." I confessed, looking behind them at Vegeta who was flying a few yards behind us. Looking at him I suddenly remembered why we were all airborne.

After finding Goku, Vegeta and what was left of Jeice, Goku had suddenly gone pale in the face and told us all that we needed to find a hiding place and fast.

"Nah, I don't mind carrying you about like this!" Goku reassured me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "But if you really want to learn how to fly then I guess I could teach you once we get back home."

Smiling up at him I settled back in his arms and wondered how we were going to defeat Freeza.

_I know Goku will turn Super Saiyan once he sees Krillin blown to bits. But I really don't want to see that happen for real. There must be something I can do!_ I thought, as images of Vegeta and Krillin being killed off by the tyrant flashed through my mind.

When the noise of the wind rushing by me suddenly stopped I looked up at Goku and then at the others who floated around him, and realized that they had stopped their flight.

"That spot down there looks like a great place to set up camp." Goku informed us, nodding down to the wooded area below us.

Five minutes later I was sitting under a tree while Krillin and Gohan had gone off to find something to eat. Glancing in the direction that Goku and Vegeta stood I tried to listen in on the conversation they were having. To m surprise I found out that my hearing was more acute than before, as I quickly picked up every word that they said.

"There's something odd about that girl Kakarrot, and I don't like it!" Vegeta snarled at him.

"Vegeta, you don't like anything!" Goku suddenly joked. "But I know what you mean. While you were fighting Rikuum and her ki skyrocketed, I started to wonder more about what she was, and where she came from."

_This sounds bad!_ I suddenly thought, cursing myself for being an eavesdropper.

"Finally, goody two-shoes Kakarrot is agreeing with me on something." Vegeta sneered.

"I never said I agreed with you that she was bad, Vegeta. I can tell she's a good person, and she's probably more confused on how she got here than we are. Both Krillin and Gohan told me earlier while she slept that she had no clue how she can to be here. At least we know she can fend for herself, up to a point."

Hearing Vegeta mutter something about Goku being an ignorant baka, I quickly looked over at the two in time to see Vegeta walk off, before stopping in front of a nearby tree and disappearing inside it as he jumped up to the branches above. Looking back at Goku I saw the apologetic look on his face, before watching him as he made his way back to me.

"Sorry about that."Goku apologized, sitting on the ground next to me.

Deciding that it was best to be truthful to him to prove what he had told Vegeta about me, I leaned in close to Goku and whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"I heard what you and Vegeta were talking about, and frankly I don't care what he thinks of me." I confessed to him, leaning away to see the surprised look on his face.

"You heard! Man, you got better hearing than I do." Goku replied, as we heard the voices of Krillin and Gohan as they returned from their scout for food.

"Oh by the way, you're right in saying I can fend for myself. I know I can be of some use to you guys in someway, so that's why I've decided to help you in the upcoming fight against Freeza." I told quickly told him, as Krillin and Gohan waved at us as they approached.

Expecting him to argue with me about my decision I was surprised by what he said next.

"I know what you mean Relena. When I felt you're ki earlier there was something about it that made me realize that you weren't just any ordinary person." Goku informed me, then pointing to the medallion that hung around my neck he asked me what the writing meant.

"I don't know really. My sensei gave it to me before he left for his homeland. He said that my father had given it to him before he died. They were close friends." I replied, as I realized that my mother didn't know where I was.

As if sensing the pain I was in Goku didn't question me further, and we both looked up and smiled at Krillin and Gohan as they sat down in front of us, arms full of some strange fruits and a large odd looking fish.

"Just in time you guys. I was starting to think you two had forgotten about us." Goku joked, before taking the fish from them.

"How can we forget your enormous stomach." Krillin laughed back.

Smiling I took the fruit they offered me and looked over at the tree Vegeta still hid in. Surprising the others I quickly got to my feet and walked over to it, placing my share on the ground in its shadow.

"Vegeta, grub up!" I shouted up to him, knowing he was still there as I turned to leave.

* * *

Watching the girl called Relena leave after placing the fruit on the ground below Vegeta was a little bewildered at why she had done that kind deed for him.

_She must be trying to prove to me that she's not a threat._ Vegeta wondered, realizing that Kakarrot had probably told her about their conversation.

Feeling anger boil inside him that the stupid baka had told her what he thought about her, not that Vegeta gave a rats ass, he was about to blow away the food below him when he felt is stomach suddenly growled at him in protest. Realizing that he hadn't eaten anything for the past couple of days Vegeta silently muttered a curse, and with lightning speed swooped down and collected his meal.

_Just don't think that this deed has gotten you into my good graces Relena._ Vegeta thought angrily, watching her as she started to eat the fish Goku gave her. Hearing his stomach growl again Vegeta looked down at his own meal before he started to eat, not taking his eyes off of her.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was looking out my bedroom window at the hill behind our house, looking at the lone figure that stood at the very top of the hill. Even from this great distance I could tell who it was.

_Why for heaven's sake is mom out there at this time._ I wondered as I continued to watch her.

Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye I turned my head in its direction and saw my sensei walk up to her.

_Sensei! But what is he doing here; he said he was going home today._ I thought, watching him as he stood next to my mother.

Not being able to stay where I was any longer I was reaching out to open my window when my hands went straight through it. Gasping in shock I quickly looked at my hands, and saw that they looked real enough to me.

_Wait a minute, aren't I supposed to be on Namek! Or was that just a dream?_

Putting my hand to my head as I tried to figure out what was going on I suddenly found myself outside, standing directly behind my mother and sensei.

Too shocked to think or say anything I watched them for a moment, and was surprised b the happy look on my mother's face.

"You will watch out for her won't you Lei. You know how head strong she can be sometimes." My mother suddenly spoke, turning her head away to look at the stars above them.

"Do not worry, Shenlon has sent her to my home world Namek. He also told me that Goku and the other's have found her, and are taking care of her as we speak." My sensei replied, joining my mother to look at the stars.

_Namek is his home! I really must be dreaming._ I suddenly thought, mustering up the courage to say something to them.

Just as I was about to speak a voice I knew that if raised could blow away mountains suddenly stopped me.

"They will not hear you child!" The voice rumbled in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, looking about me for the source even though I knew I could not see the mighty being the voice belonged to, that of Shenlon, the Eternal Dragon.

"You wanted to see your mother, did you not." Shenlon replied.

Remembering back to when Goku had asked me about my necklace I slowly nodded in agreement as I realized that my mother and sensei were talking again.

"Do you think I should have told her that her father was a Saiyan warrior?" My mother asked.

"Even if you did tell her then it would have confused her too much at the time, as well as put her in some amount of danger, might I add." My sensei replied.

Suddenly a bright light flashed before them, and I was surprised to see that it showed the wooded scenery of Namek.

"That, your sensei will explain to you once you meet him again." Shenlon told me, as I stared at the strange opening in front of them.

"I will be seeing him again?" I asked.

"Yes." Was all the mighty dragon said, before leaving me alone to stare at my mother and sensei.

"It is time for me to go. Is there anything you wish for me to pass on to Relena-san before I go." My sensei asked her, as he walked up to the opening.

"Yes, tell her that both me and her father love her so much, and that we're both proud of what she has accomplished."

Feeling tears start to stream down my face I tried to reach out to touch her, but stopped when the light brighten again.

Crying out I suddenly bolted upright and blinked as I realized I had been asleep as my eyes fell onto the sleeping form of Gohan beside me.

_I was dreaming! But it felt so real._ I thought, watching Gohan as he stirred in his sleep. _But Shenlon had said something about me wanting to see my mother again, which I had. Umm, so he had brought my spirit back to see her one last time. Well I guess that makes sense._

Getting to my feet I noticed that we were inside a small cave. Seeing light pour in through the entrance I headed over to it, and stopped when Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of me.

_I wonder what he wants?_ I thought, as he gave a stare of contempt.

* * *

Stopping in mid-stride when Relena suddenly appeared in the mouth of the small cave she and Kakarrot's brat had been sleeping in Vegeta's eyes suddenly locked in the silver medallion that hung around her slender neck.

_That's Saiyan!_ Vegeta suddenly realized, as he recognized the markings surrounding the ice blue gem in the center.

_Relena, daughter of Zackrai._ Vegeta thought, looking at the girl's face as he remembered that Zackrai was once a high-ranking officer under his father the king.

"Hey Vegeta, I asked you where Goku and Krillin had gone too." Relena asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Feeling his anger flare that she would talk to him that way he suddenly crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't really care." Vegeta stated. Deciding not to tell her that he knew about the necklace Vegeta quickly grabbed hold of her arm and roughly dragged her outside.

"Hey!" Relena shouted in protest.

As soon as they were outside and out of sight Vegeta turned to her, but suddenly felt his head jerk aside, having received a very painful slap from the enraged Relena.

"In future if you want me to go somewhere with you just ask, ok." Relena barked at him, before turning to leave.

_How dare she!_ Vegeta's mind fumed, before he quickly grabbed hold of her again and in one swift movement had her pinned to the ground beneath him.

Forgetting all about her uncontrollable ki Vegeta used all of his strength to pin her down. Bringing his face close to hers Vegeta snarled at her and was about to say something very nasty to her, but stopped when he looked deep into her eyes and felt something tug at his heart. Feeling a little shaken by this he quickly removed himself from her, and stopped when he came face to face with a very angry Kakarrot standing before him. Ignoring him and the enraged monk Vegeta flew up and hid himself atop the mountain the cave was nestled in.

_What's happening to me?_ Vegeta's mind raced, as he sat with his back against a rock, gasping to calm his shaken nerves.

Author's notes:

Well what do you think about that bit of news, it explains a few things. I'll update soon. Please R+R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After watching Vegeta flee for the mountain top above the cave I had been sleeping in I quickly looked over at Goku who was trying to stop Krillin from going after him.

"He's gonna pay for what he's done to her Goku!" Krillin shouted, but stopped in his tracks at the angry expression still on Goku's face. Apparently changing his mind Krillin suddenly mumbled something about going to check up on Gohan, before giving me an apologetic smile as he went inside the cave.

Getting to my feet I could still feel my heart trying to pound its way out of my chest, not because of fear but because of this new emotion that had suddenly popped up after Vegeta had pinned me down on the ground. Suddenly realizing what it was I turned away from Goku in shame.

_No, I just can't believe that I was turned on by the way Vegeta flung me to the ground. But yet, even when he pressed himself against me to stop moving I felt it._ I thought sadly, flinching when Goku put a hand gently on my shoulder. Turning round I could see the worried and concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok Relena?" He asked me, before looking over to see that both Krillin and Gohan were coming towards us.

"I'm ok Goku." I replied. "It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have slapped him like I did."

"Why'd you slap him?" Goku suddenly asked, as I suddenly caught a glimpse of the surly prince standing atop the mountain.

"I rather not say." Was my reply, before I decided to change the subject. "Where to now Goku?"

* * *

After half a day's of non-stop flying we finally reached our destination; Guru's home.

After all of us had landed on the ground atop the column of rock which his home sat on, including Vegeta who lent against a tree a few yards behind us, we were greeted by a large Namekian who to me looked a lot like Piccolo.

"Krillin, Gohan, I see your back. And I see you've brought some friends with you." The Piccolo look a like greeted us, apparently ignoring Vegeta. "Please come inside, Guru has been expecting you."

"Thanks Nail. Come on Gohan, let's go see how Dende is!" Krillin replied, before he and Gohan ran inside.

"Come on Relena, there's no need to be afraid." Goku reassured me, before stretching his hand out in my direction.

"Oh Relena-san is not afraid, just extremely cautious."

Turning my head in the direction of the voice that sounded so familiar to me I gasped in shock as what I thought was my sensei walked out of the shadows from inside the giant house.

"Do not be alarmed Relena-san. It is I your sensei Lei Sung. Or as my fellow Namekian's call me, Malakai." My sensei informed me, as he stood before Goku and me.

"Yes, not soon after we sensed your arrival Relena did we find that Malakai had returned to us, after over forty Namek years have passed." Nail told us.

"That's twenty Earth years by the way." My sensei added. "Please, would the rest of you, including you Vegeta, go inside. I must talk to Relena-san alone."

When they all had entered, even Vegeta who had waited til Goku and Nail had gone in, I kept on staring at my sensei in shocked disbelief. Then remembering what Shenlon himself had shown me while I slept I felt anger boil inside me again.

"Why'd you leave my mother behind sensei?" I suddenly demanded of him, not caring how angry I sounded to him.

"The Eternal Dragon told me that he had sent your spirit back so you could see her. I take it by your angry tone of voice that it was when I was preparing to leave, am I right?"

Feeling my anger suddenly ebb I nodded weakly in reply.

"Relena-san, come sit with me."

After sitting down in the shade of the tree Vegeta had once been leaning against and I had calmed down a little, m sensei started to tell me about my past, the past I had forgotten.

"From what I remember your father telling me is that just before Planet Vegeta was blown out of existence by Freeza a portal opened up, revealing your mother's world to him." My sensei began. "Not knowing what to expect Zackrai bravely entered, and found himself trapped in your mother's world, or so he thought. Soon after that he meet your mother and in Saiyan terms bonded with her. A year later you were born."

"But how did you get there sensei. And how can the cartoon that I've watched in my real world be so like what's happening now." I asked him.

"I got there the same way as he did, through a portal like the one you saw while you slept. Shenlon was the genius behind them, and he is the reason why he sent your father and me to the real world. He is also the one who put an idea of a cartoon of the lives of all these people into the head of the man who made it look real in your mother' world."

"Sensei you are confusing me again." I said, shaking my head.

"Relena-san, you are half-Saiyan and half-human. And in order for you to understand what is going on here you had to be shown somehow without you yourself knowing what you really were, for fear that you would be hurt, or even killed."

Feeling something tug at the corner of my mind when he said that a question suddenly popped up inside my head that I had to ask.

"Sensei, how did my father really die?"

"He died protecting you from Bounty Hunters that had somehow crossed over to the real world. Not even Shenlon knows how. That is when your father gave me the medallion you now wear." My sensei replied, pointing to the medallion around my neck.

"Mom new I would be coming here, didn't she. That's why she wasn't at home when I returned from the trials." I asked him, feeling a tear slide down cheek.

"Yes, that is one of the reasons. The other you yourself knew but never acknowledged."

"Mom was slowly dying, wasn't she? That's why she didn't come with you."

"I know this is hard for you Relena-san, but you have to be strong, both in mind and body, if you want you want to help these people against Freeza. For that I have prepared something that will help you." My sensei told me, before getting to his feet. "Arise Relena-san, Daughter of the great Saiyan warrior Zackrai. It is time for your last training session with me.

* * *

"So Relena is half-Saiyan!" Goku said, breaking the long silence that had fallen on the group of warriors that sat in front of the great Guru, who had told them all about her past.

"I knew even before the Namekian here informed us." Vegeta sneered. Not getting a reply he quickly informed them of the necklace she has around her neck, and of the Saiyan writing on it.

"The only reason you know that is because you had her pinned to the ground!" Krillin snapped back at him.

"Enough you guys. We have more important things to think about." Goku cut in.

"They have finished. You four may go and join her now, and good luck in the fight against Freeza." Guru suddenly informed them.

As they all gathered outside they were shocked to find Relena hovering in the air above them.

"Relena you can fly!" Krillin shouted to her, before he and Gohan flew up to meet her.

"Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting." Relena replied, before Gohan suddenly wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her.

Suddenly they all stopped laughing and talking, as a great ki boomed in the distance.

"I think Freeza has just realized that he alone cannot summon Porunga." Nail commented, as the great evil power rush over them. "I think it would be best if you all go now."

Nodding his head in agreement Goku told the three that were in the air to get Dragon balls, while he and Vegeta kept Freeza busy.

"But Goku I...!" Relena started to protest, but stopped when Goku shouted for her to go with the others, before he and Vegeta zipped past her.

Authors note

Another chapter done. Hope your all enjoying this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating sooner but I've unwell and didn't feel up to staring at the computer for a long time but here you all go.

Chapter 5

After making a quick detour to pick up their other stranded friend Bulma, we were getting closer to the Dragon Balls when Krillin suddenly broke the silence.

"So how'd you learn to fly in such a short period of time Relena."

"Yeah, we were only in Guru's place for a couple of hours," Gohan added.

"Ok I'll tell you, but you may not believe me." I began. "Like I said before, I already knew how to fight as my sensei had been teaching me in my real world. So to save time he created a knowledge sphere, which contained everything from gathering ki to flying."

"But why didn't he teach you those things in your own world?" Bulma asked me.

Knowing they would ask something like that I was relieved when Freeza's ship suddenly appeared on the horizon in front of us.

"We made it you guys!" I shouted, as we flew in for a landing. "Gohan, prepare to meet your mentor again."

"Good thing I know how to speak Namekian." Bulma implied, as we walked over to the seven Dragon Balls that sat in a huddle in front of us.

What happened next took my breath away. As soon as Bulma said the right Namek phrase all seven of the orange orbs started to glow, until the mighty dragon Porunga shot up to the heavens. Even this close and personal I coward before him

"Who dares awakens me from my slumber." The mighty beast roared. Then surprising all of us he narrowed his eyes at me and smiled. "Shenlon sends his regards, Relena."

Not knowing what to say in reply I just smiled back at him and nodded my head slightly, then turned to my amazed friends and informed Bulma to make the wish quickly; to bring the Namek Piccolo back to life and to Namek.

* * *

Slowly getting to his feet again Goku looked about him and saw Vegeta getting to his feet, but no Freeza.

"Damn it!" Goku shouted in a rage, punching the ground with his fist.

"How long do you think we were out Vegeta?"

"I haven't a clue, but I'd guess that by now those Namekian's are dead." Vegeta replied grimly, seething inside that they had let Freeza get by them.

"Come on Vegeta, we might as well join the others. You never know, they might have made the wish by now." Goku said, soaring into the air as he realized what he had said.

"KAKARROT! You never told me they were going to make a wish." Vegeta roared, taking off after him. "Let me guess, they're going to wish back that other Namekian."

"Look Vegeta, the only reason we didn't tell you was because you'd make a fuss about it and tell us to make you immortal instead. And quite frankly, I think where a battle is concerned that's cheating, and dishonorable." Goku replied, locking his senses onto the others that were an hour away from them.

As Vegeta was about to protest he suddenly stopped when the sky around them turned black, signalling that the mighty dragon had been summoned after all.

"Alright!" Goku shouted, looking back at Vegeta smiling as he gave him the thumbs up.

Baring his teeth at him Vegeta kept up with him as he poured on the speed.

_This better not be for nothing Kakarrot!_ Vegeta thought angrily, as they continued onwards at high speed towards Freeza's ship.

* * *

They were thinking over what their second and third wishes should be when Porunga suddenly roared in pain, before fading away to nothing.

"Oh no, what's happening!" Bulma shouted, as the Dragon Balls suddenly gathered together like they always did after wishes were made, but stopped and turned to stone before falling back to the ground below.

"Oh this is bad!" I commented, realizing that their creator Guru had died.

"Freeza's killed Guru!" Gohan gasped, voicing my thought exactly.

"Come on you guys, we have to focus now. No doubt that Freeza got past Goku and Vegeta, and they'll probably head straight our way if they can." I assured them, as my senses suddenly picked up two familiar ki's.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ I mused to myself, as both Krillin and Gohan quickly picked them up with their senses.

"But I still can't sense Piccolo-san." Gohan informed us sadly.

Walking over to him I knelt on one knee so I was at his level. "Don't worry Gohan, he's here, he's probably too far away for you to sense."

"Hey, Goku and Vegeta are here!" Krillin suddenly announced.

Looking over my shoulder I smiled as the two Saiyan warriors quickly descended to the ground below. Seeing the happy expression on Goku's face as he saw Bulma I realized then that neither of us thought about telling him or Vegeta that we had took a detour to get her.

_Well, we can't go back now!_ I thought, feeling a shot of envy streak through me as I looked from the blue haired woman to Vegeta, who was standing off by himself looking back at me. Feeling my heart start to race my breath suddenly caught in my chest when a little smile sprung out on his face. Knowing I was blushing fiercely I quickly turned away, and noticed that the others weren't paying us any attention at the moment, as they were all engrossed in telling Goku what had happened.

Sighing in desperation I suddenly yelled at them to get their attention.

"Sorry to barge in on the happy reunion guys, but I think we have a bad guy to prepare for." I informed them, listening to them all gather in a circle, expect Vegeta of course.

After spending a few minutes plotting out a course of action we were about to go our separate ways when a weak but growing ki suddenly caught all of our attentions. Leaving the others on the ground below, and much to to the protests of Krillin and Gohan, I flew on to meet the new comer, and gasped as I noticed it was the Namekian child Dende, as he flew closer still. Without a second thought I rushed over to him, hugged him tightly to me before zipping back to the others.

"Thanks Relena!" Dende replied, wiping tears from his eyes as I gently put him on the ground.

"Dende! We thought you were dead." Gohan told him, as they all walked over to him.

"I had just received my power of healing from Guru, who said it would help you guys a lot, when we suddenly sensed Freeza approach. And if it weren't for Nail distracting him so I could find you guys then I would be dead by now." Dende informed us, as fresh tears started streaming down his face.

Feeling my anger flare inside of me I was going to ask him about my sensei when I suddenly felt Freeza deadly ki.

Without taking my eyes away from the direction it was coming from I quickly told Krillin t go with our plan, and take Dende as well as Bulma to Goku's ship.

"But Relena, Guru had given mt healing powers, so if any of you need healing from bad injuries then I can do that for you." Dende protested.

"Relena is right Dende, you would only be a hindrance to us in the fight." Goku suddenly backed me up, before telling them to hurry and get out here, as Freeza's ki intensified.

When the three of them were gone out of sight the four of us that remained stood in a line against the mighty tyrant, as his form appeared on the horizon before us.

That's it for this chapter. Well things are heating up now and the evil is here. Reviews are welcome but no flames if you don't like what you read then don't read it and blame the authors. peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Freeza wasted no time. As soon as he stopped before us he stared at us with anger and contempt flaring in his eyes, before they fell upon the dead Dragon Balls.

"YOU STUPID MONKEYS WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Freeza shouted at us, before bellowing out in an angry rage as he launched himself at us.

_Man, this creep's fast!_ I thought, after dodging an extremely powerful blast.

Daring a glance at how the other's were doing I saw Gohan jumping to his feet after being swatted away into a mountain side, and Goku and Vegeta teaming up in a two against one battle with Freeza. When he suddenly powered up forcing both Saiyan warriors away I decided it was my turn. With blinding speed and agility I launched myself at him, punching and kicking him fiercely before smashing a very powerful ki blast that I had been powering up in my right hand into his ugly face. Watching him as he sailed into the cliff face below I smiled wickedly as I felt my beastly power rage through me.

_I never knew fighting could be so much fun! _I mused to myself, as Goku, Vegeta and Gohan joined me in the air.

"Way to go Relena!" Goku cheered, smiling at me slightly before returning his attention back to the rubble below us, as Freeza came soaring back up to us.

"Take this you stupid monkeys!" Freeza laughed at us, as he powered up a gigantic ki blast in his hands.

"Ok guys, this is it. I want all of you to have your most powerful attack ready, and when I give the word I want you to fire it at Freeza." Goku informed us, as the blast in front of us grew.

Realizing I didn't know a good enough attack yet I decided to keep an eye on the tyrant in case he made a run for it at the last moment, as I concentrated most of my energy into a ki ball in my right hand. Sure enough as soon as Freeza launched him blast at Goku and us and he gave the word for us to launch our attacks, Freeza moved. Tracking his ki I quickly appeared in front of a very surprised Freeza, still holding my own attack that was growing by the second.

"Bye bye!" I smiled wickedly, before grabbing him around the neck with my left hand, and with the right I pushed the small but powerful ki ball into his stomach.

As soon as it connected with his flesh he let out a bloody scream of pain and surprise, as my concentrated blast blew its way out his back, before blinding us all in a flash as it intensified, disintegrating the tyrant known as Freeza.

* * *

We were sat in a circle near the wreckage of Freeza's ship, which Vegeta had blown to bits after I had killed Freeza, when we sensed the others approaching in Goku's hip.

"They took their time." Vegeta sneered, as the ship landed a few yards in front of us.

After everyone had gotten reacquainted again I was standing to one side watching Goku pick his son up when I suddenly sensed a twinge of ki nearby.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan suddenly blurted, flying up to the speck that appeared on the horizon. A few minutes later the mighty Namekian warrior landed before us with Gohan atop his shoulder.

"What happened to Freeza?" He asked, setting Gohan on the ground.

"Relena totally annihilated him!" Goku told him.

_Something's not right!_ I suddenly thought, as déjà vu crept upon me.

"Hey Relena, wha…!" Krillin started to say, but stopped when he suddenly lifted up into the air.

_No, no it can't be!_ My mind screamed, as I turned to look at Vegeta in time to see him do the same as Krillin.

"What's going on here!" Vegeta managed to shout, before him and Krillin let out a scream of pain, before being blown into dust particles.

Staring numbly at where they once were my gaze lifted to the top of the cliff in front of me, to see a very badly beaten and enraged Freeza!

Feeling someone suddenly grab me around the waist I caught a glimpse of an enraged Goku before he threw me into Piccolo.

"The rest of you, get in the damn ship and get outta here, NOW!" Goku suddenly screamed at us.

Sensing the rage and anger boiling inside of the older Saiyan I quickly backed up in fear with the others, as Goku started to glow fiercely with the signs I knew that would change him into a Super Saiyan!

"We better do as he say's." I heard Piccolo say, before we all boarded the ship as the mighty Saiyan suddenly changed.

"Daddy!" I heard Gohan gasp as the ship blasted off.

Looking out of one of the windows I got a glimpse of the new-born Super Saiyan as he easily swatted away a blast that Freeza had fired at us.

_Be careful Goku!_ I thought, as the ship left Namek's atmosphere, before picking up speed as it sped on through space back to Earth.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are starting to pick up and it starts in the next chapter. Please review and enjoy. Peace out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry for not updating for awhile I've been working on my other stories and work has been a pain so here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7

As soon as we got back to Earth six days later Bulma, Gohan and myself went in search of the Dragon Balls. Piccolo and Dende had gone up to Kami's lookout for any news on Goku and Freeza.

"I wonder how Goku is?" I thought aloud, as we found the last of the Dragon Balls.

"I just hope he's alive!" Bulma replied, as we all boarded her Capsule plane for home.

As we neared Capsule Corp we all looked around us at the sound of someone's Voice.

"It is I, King Kai. I have good news to tell you."

"King Kai, what is it?" I asked.

"Goku is alive and well, but I don't know where exactly. Freeza on the other hand is history."

Feeling a smile spread on my face as his words started to sink in I suddenly fell on my back as Gohan flung his arms around me, crying happily.

"My daddy's alive Relena!" He sobbed, as we heard King Kai voice again.

"Oh, by the way, Kami wants you to wish everyone that was killed by the Saiyans and Freeza back to life with those Dragon Balls, and when Porunga returns to life on Namek I'll get someone there to wish Vegeta and Krillin back to Earth." King Kai explained to us, before saying goodbye.

"Well I can't argue with that suggestion." Bulma commented, as Capsule Corp loomed in the distance.

* * *

**One week later**

As my spirit started to soar while I continued to meditate in the back yard of Capsule Corp I could feel two obsidian eyes locked onto me.

_How many times is it now that I've felt Vegeta watching me, I wonder!_ I thought, breathing in and out slowly as I came out of my meditative state. Sure enough as soon as I turned my head to look in his direction I caught a flash of his blue training gi as he quickly fled.

Sighing in disbelief I jumped to my feet and stretched before grabbing my towel and heading inside.

Since King Kai had informed us of Goku's survival and Freeza's death I as well as Vegeta have been living with Bulma, Yamcha and her parents who were so content on having me live with them that the first day I was there they wanted to adopt me, so being the kind person I was I didn't refuse/ Funnily enough though instead of my name being Relena Briefs they put my father's name in the middle, so on the certificate I have in my room it reads 'Relena Zackrai Briefs'. Pretty weird, eh.

Anyway, one morning I was in the kitchen getting a drink when Mrs. Briefs sauntered into the room.

"Hello Relena dear!" She greeted me in her cheery voice, before kissing my left cheek.

Wiping it away when she wasn't looking my sensitive ears picked up Bulma and Yamcha talking as they came down the corridor to the kitchen.

As they came in holding hands I still found myself surprised that they were together, and engaged now, every time I saw them.

"Come on you guy's get a room!" I gagged, turning my head away as they started kissing.

"Oh don't worry Relena dear." I heard Mrs. Briefs say as she patted my back. "You'll be doing the same when you find the man of your dreams."

Pulling a face I told them all I'd see them later before heading up to my room, where I found Vegeta standing outside on my balcony and stood beside him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the gravity chamber?" I asked, looking down at the contraption that my new dad and sister had made for him to train in to 'keep him out of my hair' as Dr. Briefs put it.

Not getting a reply I finally looked at his face, and saw the faraway look in his eyes, like his mind was somewhere else. Starting to feel a little worried about his former state of mind I asked him what was wrong, as I gently placed my hand on his finely toned shoulder.

_God, his skin feels so soft!_ I thought, shocked, as I felt the muscles beneath my hand tense.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" I asked again, and then gasped in surprise when he suddenly turned on me, kicking my legs out from under me before pinning me to the floor of the balcony.

Looking up into his bottomless black eyes I could see the lust in them that I had seen briefly when he had pinned me down in the same way on Namek, but more so. Feeling my pulse and heart race with anticipation I was surprised when he spoke whispered even, so only I could hear.

"Woman, what are you doing to me?" He started, as his eyes searched mine for an answer.

As I tried to think of a reply I heard the prince sigh heavily, before lifting his muscled body off of mine.

"Vegeta, I...!" I started to say, but stopped when he suddenly blasted off into the air, leaving me standing alone and confused, and a little shaken by the words he had spoken to me.

_Woman, what are you doing to me!_

* * *

The next morning I woke up early feeling so good I felt I could take on anything.

_Don't let that feeling get the better of you!_ My mind warned me, as I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw it was nearing seven in the morning.

Getting quickly out of bed I suddenly remembered the way Vegeta had acted after pinning me to the floor of my balcony again.

_Maybe he likes me, but doesn't know how to express his feelings._ I thought, finishing making my bed before picking up my training gi as I went into my bathroom.

Knowing that Vegeta was already training his ass off in the gravity chamber at this time I grabbed m small rucksack that had all my training essentials that Bulma had given me and rushed downstairs for breakfast.

"Mornin' mom!" I called, sitting at the kitchen table as she placed plates full of food in front of me.

"Now don't eat it all dear. Vegeta should be coming in any minute now." My mother informed me.

"Don't worry; I haven't got an appetite like him. Yet!" The last part I said with a big grin on my face, before I started on the plate in front of me.

Ten minutes later and two large plates sitting empty in front of me I was getting ready to leave when the Saiyan prince himself walked into the kitchen, a little bruised and bloody.

"See you later!" I called out, glancing at Vegeta as I headed out the door to leave his highness in peace as he wolfed down his breakfast.

* * *

Watching Relena intently as she left to do her own training Vegeta wondered about yesterday, and when he had pinned her to the floor of her balcony.

_That woman drives me insane!_ He thought, and then felt a smirk spread across his face as he remembered the feel of her beneath him.

Finishing his breakfast Vegeta hurried back to his gravity chamber where he hoped to rid his mind of the woman so he could train to become a Super Saiyan, which that lower class Saiyan Kakarrot had beaten him to.

_I will not let trash like that walk over me!_ Vegeta suddenly raged, before turning on the machine and powering up against the onslaught that the gravity put him through.

* * *

In the barren desert I had chosen for today's training grounds I stood my ground with my legs slightly bent and apart as the ki blast I had powered up and shot into the air earlier suddenly turned around in a wide arc and came back at me. Of course I was the one who had made it do that.

With my arms straight out in front of me and my hands together with fingers outstretched, I watched the blast intently as it came closer. Then at the last moment I pulled my hands apart and saw the ball of energy split into two separate ones. Feeling the strain on my mind as I tried to control the two blasts I moved my arms to either side of me, and caught each blast in my hands, before straining against them as their separate powers tried to crush me.

_Come on, you can do this!_ My mind screamed at me, as my arms suddenly bent towards me at the elbows.

With one final ferocious scream I pushed the balls of energy away from me, sending one of them into a nearby mountain and the other into the ground a few miles away from me. Feeling the aftershocks of each blast as they reached me I suddenly went to one knee, gasping heavily as blood and sweat dripped off of me.

_Time to take a breather, I think!_ I thought wearily, standing on wobbly legs as I tried to make my way to the group of tree in the distance where I left my pack, but collapsed before I got there from the exhaustion and pain that my body was screaming in.

* * *

Opening my eyes slightly I could feel the heat of the sun as it burned down on me. With a groan I finally managed to get to my feet, and put my hand to my head as a wave of dizziness threatened to knock me out again.

_Gotta get to shade. Get some water down me._ I thought, making my way slowly over to the place where my rucksack was.

Sighing in relief as I sat under a tree in the cool shade I dragged the pack over to my side and took out the water capsule. After drinking heavily from the tank that was inside it I leaned my head back against the tree, and wondered how Vegeta was faring in his training.

_Probably doing a lot better than I am._ I thought dryly, remembering I had seen a lake not far from here as I had flew over earlier.

A couple more gulps of water later I quickly put the tank away, before taking to the air to find that lake. After ten minutes of flying I quickly spotted what I was looking for, and smiled at the waterfall that was feeding the lake on the far side of it.

_This will do nicely!_ I smiled to myself, picking a large slab of rock that jutted out over the lake but was only a few yards from the shade of some nearby trees, and the raging waterfall.

Using my ki sense before undressing I quickly realized I was alone, not that I expected anyone else to be this far from civilization. Smiling happily to myself I quickly put my hand on the slab of rock beneath me, and using my ki I made an imprint of my hand. Smiling again at my handy work I took a few deep breaths before diving into the ice-cold water before me.

_This will be my haven!_ I thought, gasping for air as I broke to the surface of the water. Laying lazily on my back I let the currents move me.

_This place is SOOO perfect! It's just what I need in case Vegeta or anyone else gets on my nerves._

Flipping onto my front I realized that I was quite far away from where I had dived in. Realizing it was time to wash all the dirt and blood that still remained on my body I slowly made my way back to shore, not realizing that a certain prince was watching my every move.

* * *

When his bod could not take it anymore in the gravity chamber Vegeta finally decided to call it a day, as a small explosion sounded outside that caught his attention. Leaving the gravity chamber he found out that one of the generators had blown, and cringed when the earth woman called Bulma suddenly shouted his name.

"Vegeta! What in Kami's name have you done to it this time?" Bulma demanded, as she walked over to the smoking ruin that was left of the generator.

"Don't talk to me like that woman!" Vegeta barked back, staring daggers at her then at her idiot boyfriend Yamcha as he came out to join her.

"Well, since you're not doing anything at the moment could you go find Relena for me. My father and I have agreed to teach her how we make capsules, but she hasn't turned up yet." Bulma quickly asked him as he headed for the kitchen for a snack.

Biting his lip at the nasty words that threatened to shoot out of his mouth Vegeta looked back at her and glared.

"I need to speak with her myself anyway." Vegeta grumbled back, before storming into the kitchen as the smell of food reached him.

Half an hour later with his stomach full, clean and dressed in sweatpants and black vest Vegeta was flying in the direction he had sensed her fly in when he suddenly felt someone's ki skyrocket.

_That must be her. I wonder what she's up to._ Vegeta thought, quickly picking up speed as he headed in the direction it came from.

Nearly an hour later Vegeta got his answer. After hiding behind some nearby boulders and masking his ki Vegeta looked over to the still form of Relena, as she continued to lay there on the ground a few hundred yards in front of him. He was about to go over to her to check her out when his sensitive ears picked up a low moan, before watching her as she slowly got up into a sitting position. Feeling a smile grow on his face he watched her closely as she stood on weak legs before stumbling over to a group of nearby trees. Peering over the boulder he still hid behind Vegeta watched as she took something from her bag. Realizing it was an encapsulated water tank he continued to watch her as she drank ravenously from it, before putting it away again.

_I wonder where she's going now._ Vegeta thought, as he watched her take to the sky.

Waiting a few minutes Vegeta quickly took off after her until he came to a large lake that was fed by a waterfall that Relena was now standing by. As quickly as he could Vegeta hid inside one of the trees that were situated near her, and nearly fell from his perch as he watched her undress.

_Holy shit!_ Vegeta thought, amazed at the sight of the half-Saiyan beauty before him.

Watching her as she bent down and placed her hand on the slab of rock she was standing on Vegeta wondered what she was doing, then forget all about it as his eyes trailed down to the space between her legs. Feeling heat gather in his manhood he quickly suppressed he release that was threatened to take over him. Tearing his gaze away from her he quickly took deep breaths until he was his normal self again. Then hearing a splash his eyes zipped over the water until he found her floating on her back, letting the waters currents take her away.

_Now what do I do. Um, better wait till she's dressed again before I make myself known to her._ Vegeta thought, settling back into the tree as he watched her climb out and head over to the waterfall.

* * *

When I was clean, dried and dressed I was packing my things away when I picked up an approaching ki. Looking up in the direction I realized it belonged to Vegeta as he landed softly in front of me.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" I asked him, putting my arms through the straps of my rucksack.

"You were supposed to meet up with Bulma and her father over an hour ago!" Vegeta reminded me.

Slapping my head as I realized I had forgotten my promise to them I quickly checked to see if I had missed anything, before thanking Vegeta for reminding me.

"I guess I lost track of time!" I admitted, before taking to the air followed closely by his highness, knowing that I would get a good shouting at from my older sister Bulma.

"Was that the only reason you came out here?" I asked Vegeta after a few minutes or so of silence.

Hearing no response I looked behind me and was shocked to see he was not there.

_Damn that Saiyan prince! Where has he gone to now?_ I wondered. Then sighing in frustration I returned my attention back to what I was doing, and increased my speed.

Well it looks like things are getting hot between Relena and Vegeta. Keep tuned to the next chapter to find out what happens I'm sure you will be surprised. Peace out oh and please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been working and see my friend's new baby but here it is in all it's glory chapter eight of Lost Past enjoy.

Chapter 8

Vegeta was in the gravity room training when he felt the terrible evil as it approached Earth.

_What! No, it can't be. Freeza's here!_ His mind screamed, before he turned off the gravity machine as he ran outside, straight into a very worried Relena.

"Vegeta, did you sense that?" She asked him as Bulma and Yamcha came running out.

"Man, what is that I'm sensing!" Yamcha asked as Bulma grabbed onto his arm with fear in her blue eyes.

"That is Freeza." Vegeta started, looking up at the cloudy sky above him. "And he's coming to Earth."

"It feels as though he's landing not too far from here." Relena suddenly commented. Vegeta was glad that her senses were more sensitive than his. "Come on Vegeta, let's go and welcome him. The others should have felt him by now."

Looking over at her Vegeta saw the grit determination on her usually angelic face. Smiling slightly he nodded and took to the air after her.

Halfway towards Freeza's ship Vegeta sensed multiple ki's approaching them. Calling Relena to stop they both waited as Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu, Piccolo, Yamcha and even the Earth woman, who was being carried by her boyfriend, fly into view.

"We can't keep flying onto Freeza's ship like this. He'll pick us up." Vegeta informed them as they all gathered on the ground.

"Vegeta's right." Piccolo stated. "We'll fly as near as we can, then we'll walk the rest of the way."

Nodding his approval Vegeta and Relena led the way onwards to the mighty tyrant's ship. Looking out of the corner of his eye at Relena Vegeta wondered if he shouldn't tell the girl to go back, and was surprised to find that he actually cared about the silver haired half-Saiyan.

_Even if I did tell her to go back she'll just disobey me. Silly woman._

After twenty minutes of flying then walking and climbing Vegeta was speechless at the sight before him. There among the barren clearing of rocks stood Freeza's ship. As he watched for any signs of movement the lowering of a ramp caught his eye. Shielding his eyes from the glare of the midday sun Vegeta watched as the mighty King Kold himself walked down the ramp, followed by his half robotic son Freeza and a dozen or so foot soldiers.

_This does not look good._ Vegeta thought, as they all made their way down to meet the evil group before them.

* * *

When I first saw Freeza in his new robotic form I felt my stomach flip a couple of times.

_He's more powerful than before!_ I thought grimly, glancing at Vegeta from the corner of my eye, and caught him doing the same.

"Well, well. What's this, the welcoming committee?"

Returning my attention back to the hoard in front of us I realized that it was the large alien next to Freeza who had spoken.

_He looks a lot like Freeza in his first form._ I thought to myself as he spoke again.

"It looks like we have a monkey missing, my son." King Kold pointed out.

"It doesn't matter father." Freeza began, narrowing his eyes at Vegeta and me. "They will all die by hands."

As I continued to watch both father and son my senses suddenly picked up two suppressed ki's that were nearby.

_What the..._ I started to think to myself, but stopped in mid thought when two figures suddenly appeared directly in front of me and the rest of our group.

Noticing the lavender hair of the person on the left my memory of the end of the Freeza saga began replaying in my mind. Realizing then that the guy was Bulma and Vegeta's son I felt my heart suddenly sink as I came to a conclusion that Bulma and Yamcha's engagement wasn't going to be.

_Why do I feel so sad all of a sudden?_ I thought, realizing that the boy had spoken, and that's when I noticed his girl companion.

Looking at her more closely as the pair of them got into fighting stances my eyes were suddenly drawn to her short black hair.

_I don't remember her appearing with Trunks when he came to warn the Dragon Ball Z warriors in the cartoon._ I thought, as my brows furrowed together in confusion.

Hearing gasps of surprise my attention was suddenly snapped back to the two in front of me, and I had to fight back the urge to fall to my knees as I watched the pair of them lunge at Freeza and his father, with their Super Saiyan hair blowing slightly as they sailed towards their opponents.

_This can't be happening. Both of them are Saiyans! But how?_ I wondered, as I watched the boy slice Freeza in half then quickly looked over at the girl as she knocked a ki blast from King Kold away with little difficulty, then powering up one of her own she swiftly blasted the mighty King in the chest, increasing its intensity until nothing remained.

* * *

When nothing more remained of Freeza and his father's troops Vegeta went over to a nearby rock and sat on it, watching the two newcomers intensely as they stood before the rest of the group.

_This can not be happening!_ Vegeta thought angrily to himself, realizing that Relena wasn't among them.

Looking beyond the large group of warriors Vegeta spotted the silver haired half-Saiyan sitting cross legged in a rock with a deep frown on her face. Wondering what the girl was thinking about and why she was alone over there by herself his attention was suddenly drawn back to the two comers as they started to introduce themselves.

_Trunks and Vale eh! The boy's name sounds ridiculous, but I know for a fact that her name means vigilant in the Saiyan language._ Vegeta realized, after hearing them speak. But for some reason Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off of the short raven haired Saiyan.

Catching a side view of the girl when she suddenly turned her head to glance at him Vegeta was shocked to see that she had light violet eyes just like Relena had. Then all at once it hit him; that the girl could turn Super Saiyan and had Relena's eyes because she was her daughter.

_If Relena is the mother then who could be the father._ Vegeta wondered, looking from the girl to the other men in the group for similarities, but came up with nothing as he noticed they were all standing around waiting for something. _Or someone!_

Looking up to the heavens as he felt the twinge of an approaching ki Vegeta's eyes picked up a small dot on the horizon. Jumping off of the rock he sat on and to his feet Vegeta watched it curiously as it came closer. Seeing it was a Ginyu space pod Vegeta bared his teeth as his blood started to boil.

_It can't be any of those posing baka's!_ Vegeta seethed, watching the pod slow down its descent before landing more than twenty yards away.

Clenching and unclenching his fists as he watched the pod slowly open up Vegeta suddenly became aware of Vale looking at him again.

_What is wrong with that girl! It's as if she's never seen me before ...wait, could it be ...that I'm her father!_ Vegeta suddenly wondered, realizing that her face was more pointed like his instead of being heart-shaped like Relena's.

Just as he thought more about the possibility he noticed that someone had started to step out of the pod they were all watching, and that someone was none other than Kakarrot; or as the Earthlings called him Goku.

* * *

When everyone had finished greeting Goku back to Earth after he had stepped out of the space pod he had come in both Trunks and Vale walked up to him and introduced themselves, before motioning for him to follow them as they walked out of hearing range from the rest of the group.

"What's up you guys?" Goku asked with a confused look on his face.

"There's something we want to tell you before we say anything more about why we're here." Trunks began. "As you already know we both can turn Super Saiyan just like you. But unlike you only Vale here is half-Saiyan. Me on the other hand am just human."

"Wha ..., but how..." Goku started, scratching his head as he tried to figure it out.

"Like Trunks said, he is human because Bulma and Yamcha are his parents." Vale cut in. "But the reason he can turn Super Saiyan is because sometime after he was born he became extremely ill, so ill that the only thing that could save him was a blood transfusion, which my mother gave to him soon after she herself reached the level of Super Saiyan."

"And I bet I know who that it." Goku replied, glancing briefly at Relena who was standing beside Vegeta. "So let me guess, Vegeta's your father right Vale. But why are you telling me all this."

"So at least someone understands what we are." Trunks replied, keeping his eyes on Goku's face. "And to make sure we're born, I guess. That's why you can't tell the others Goku."

Scratching the back of his head again in his famous Goku pose he suddenly grinned at the two and told them that their secret was safe with him, before all three of them headed back to the remainder of the group.

_Man, this is going to be one long day!_ Goku smiled to himself, picking up his son and putting him on his shoulder before sitting down with his friends as Trunks and Vale revealed to them where they came from, and what lay ahead.

Authors note

Sorry I haven't updated sooner but work has been a bitch and they keep changing my shifts which I hate but never mind here is what you have been waiting for chapter eight is done and hopefully chapter nine should be on the way sometime next week but I make no promises. Anyway read and review but no flames. peace out.


End file.
